conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Kenneth Carmichael
Kenneth "Ken" Carmichael (born 19 August 1961) is the first and current President of the New England Republic, elected by popular vote on 30 March 2007. He claimed the title of Provisional President of the United States from 2005 to 2007 during the Second American Civil War, and before that was a senior Democratic senator representing the state of Pennsylvania. He appointed his former Provisional Vice President Jeremy Young as Prime Minister during the first half of his term and George Simmons as during the second half of his term. Although the position of President is largely ceremonial, Carmichael has been renown for leading the charge to "move away from pre-2005 America." Although he supported the Philadelphia Congress in establishing the Parliament, he has remained vocal throughout that he wishes for New England to have a codified constitution. Regardless of that, he has remained faithful to Parliament, unlike Prime Minister Simmons, who has at numerous times been at end with the sovereign legislature. Biography Early life Carmichael was born to New Jersey state assemblyman Richard Carmichael and Melissa Moore-Carmichael on 19 August 1961 in Trenton, New Jersey. Growing up, he had a great interest in socializing and public speaking, and since middle school has taken part in debating and other speaking activities. In late high school, he joined a Model Congress hosted by his local college, and won the event as Best Congressman. In college, he majored in law and minored in politics. US Congress Carmichael was elected to the House of Representatives representing Pennsylvania's 2nd congressional district in 1989. At only 28 years, Carmichael was one of the youngest congressmen elected in Pennsylvania, however, was criticized of being inexperienced and "an overly-liberal teenager." During his term, he regularly engaged with his constituency within the district, which raised his popularity heavily, especially among African-Americans. He did, however, not run for reelection in 1991. He stated he was interested in pursuing a career in the Senate, after witnessing his popularity among the people of the state. After a brutal campaign, Carmichael was elected to represent Pennsylvania in the United States Senate in 1992. He defeated the incumbent narrowly because of Specter's holding that position since 1981. He was comfortably reelected in both 1998 and 2004. During his term he became a prominent progressive voice, calling for the legalization of marijuana and gay marriage. Second Civil War In 2001 the federal government orchestrated false flag operations in New York and Washington D.C., leaving more than 3,000 Americans dead. The official story stated that it had been terrorist attacks by a Middle Eastern Islamic fundamentalist group, and Carmichael initially, during the remainder of 2001, supported the government's reaction to the attacks. In February 2002, however, leaks from a government official began surfacing that the attacks were in fact by the US government. Carmichael immediately commissioned his office into running its own investigation, and paid several private investigation firms and attorneys for assistance. By late February, he was convinced, and in March, joined Representative Barbara Lee of California in calling for the impeachment on George W. Bush and those within his inner circle. When the impeachment was successful, Carmichael devoted himself entirely to having Bush tried for treason. The conviction (which by the Constitution stated must be done by Senate) was, however, rushed and ill-prepared, and Bush and his co-conspirators were acquitted in early May 2002. On 4 May, when the Supreme Court violated the Constitution by attempting to bring Bush to justice themselves, Carmichael took a neutral stance and condemned both parties in their blatant violation of the Constitution and the American people. He supported his fellow senators when they overruled the Supreme Court's order for the Senate's Master At Arms to have Bush arrested. By June, however, Carmichael officially identified as being with "the Truther" faction, of which the other two were commonly accepted to be "the Neutrals" and "the PATRIOTS" (a play on USA PATRIOT Act; the supporters of Bush). In October 2002, Carmichael joined his fellow congressmen and senators in calling for yet another attempt to have Bush impeached. All subsequent events were however found to have no grounds by the House Judiciary Committee. In March 2003, Carmichael voted against the War in Iraq, which Bush ignored by invaded by executive order regardless. In November 2003, when the majority of Congress declared themselves permanently out-of-session because they were unable to do their duty because of the President's doings, Carmichael quickly went into hiding after receiving an anonymous tip that the President would have him and others arrested. In December, when the President had dozens of congressmen and senators arrested nationwide, Carmichael and those supporting him, which included other congressmen, senators, state governors and state legislators, went to Philadelphia. There they joined what was called "the Underground," which consisted of mainly state government officials from various states trying to have Bush removed and order restored. Widespread civil disobedience, riots and some battles were now common across the nation. In May 2004, the Underground started preparing for an all-out assault on Washington D.C. to have Bush and his inner circle arrested. The other hotspots of the Underground, namely, Columbus, Richmond, Sacramento and Cheyenne however did not support the plan set forth by Major General David Ramsee of the Virginia National Guard, and largely defected and became independent Underground organizations. Richmond, reluctantly, agreed to support the assault, and on 26 August 2004, the first Battle of Washington D.C. commenced. The worries of the other Underground cities proved to be true as the Truther assault failed miserably after three days' fighting. Carmichael, which by this pointed was elected as the Philadelphia Underground's leader, ordered Ramsee to retreat all his troops to the surrounding cities and towns and garrison them. Richmond, wasting no time, recalled all of their troops back to their city, and accused Carmichael and Philadelphia of "wasting time, resources, and American lives." One day thereafter, Carmichael and the rest of the Philadelphia Underground voted to establish the Philadelphia government. The massive supported he received from the New England region gave him cause to believe that the people no longer recognized the legitimacy of the Washington D.C. government, thus the Philadelphia government claimed to be the true federal government representing all people of the USA. Carmichael was named "Provisional President of the United States" after winning several referendums through New England. Richmond, Sacramento, Columbus, and Cheyenne followed suit in the following weeks to declare themselves the "legitimate" governments. New England Personal life Carmichael is a registered member of Liberal Christian International and thus identifies as a "liberal" or "progressive" Christian. He is married to Rebecca Matthews, whom he met in 1995 and married in 1997 and have no children. He is a native of Trenton, New Jersey, however has lived in Philadelphia for most of his life and owns a middle class suburban home there, in addition to him living in Fairmount House. Political positions Abortion *Only in case of handicapped child, threat to mother/child, rape, not incest unless child proved to be handicapped *Ban late-term abortions Death penalty *Generally opposes *Supports in case of murder and rape second-time offenders Drinking age *18 years Drugs *Legal marijuana Gun rights *Generally supports LGBTQ issues *"Government does not belong in the bedroom" Stem-cell research *Opposes public funding *Supports research without government funding Provincial rights *Supports wider rights to provincial governments Law *Supports and campaigns for an official constitution to be adopted See also *President of the New England Republic category:New England (FW)